The Wedding
by HonoraryAsiansX2
Summary: Its about a week before Bill and Fluers wedding and everyone is getting prepared. But they are not the only ones finding true love. This fanfic is Romance/Humor Ron and Hermione with a little bit of Harry and Ginny! Hope you enjoy this is my first one!
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

The Wedding

**A.N.**: This is my first ever fanfic and I hope that you enjoy it. My name is Becca and there is a lot more of this one to come so I hope you enjoy it! Please Read & Review!

Ron's POV

I've been here for as long as it seems like forever now; I've been without my friends.

Sure I've had Ginny, Fred, and George but its different they are family I'm really missing Harry and especially most of all Hermione. It's only been at least a month since the summer holidays but it seems like it's been more than a year.

But today is the day that we will be reunited again me and Hermione that is, Harry isn't going to be here for another week and once we are all together again I am afraid that there wont be much time for socializing with the Dark Lord at hand.

I'm laying in bed now I think it is about 6 a.m. yet I find it hard to sleep so I think that I might just get dressed .So I get up, ready to take a shower and get ready. I especially want to look good for Hermione, not that I'm telling anyone else that.

About an hour later I was dressed and ready in dark blue jeans, a black chuddley cannons tee shirt with orange writing on it, and a brown fleece jacket. Ready to meet Hermione and oh so excited.

As I took the long walk down the stairs of the Burrow to the Kitchen I am not surprised to see that my mother Molly Weasley already up and cooking breakfast.

I look out the window then towards the door; take a quick peak at the den until sitting at the table.

"Looking for Hermione, huh," asked Molly

"Wh-What me no is she coming today," I asked trying to make it unobvious of my over-joy-meant of the happenings of today.

"Rite," Molly Spatted out in a very sarcastic tone.

"That obvious," I groaned

"Well your not fooling me or anyone else everyone knows that you've been waiting for her to arrive since the day you said goodbye at Kings Cross," "Honestly Ronald," she went on.

Then suddenly out of nowhere the Grandfather clock rang 7:00a.m. and the spoon reading Hermione switched to home. Hermione got a spoon right after the third year of Hogwarts, which showed how much the Weasly's thought of her as family.

Hermione's POV

Its 5:30 in the morning and my alarm just went of. I walked over from in front of the mirror to shut it off, clearly I was already awake. I had to look perfect and I'm not proud to say that I consider myself a little overexcited this time seeing Ron over the summer, there was just something different here, I mean this time that was never there before.

After carefully brushing my hair doing my best to maintain the bushiness, which I think I accomplished, I looked myself over. I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a light gray tank, and a sunshine yellow jacket.

I checked my trunks again to make sure that I didn't forget anything since I had to be honest I don't know when the next time I will be able to come home again.

I had everything; I was completely ready to leave. I had nothing else to do since I had already said goodbye to my parents before sending them off to Australia and doing what needed to be done. So I touched my bags and apparated to my second home the Burrow.

Ron's POV

Still sitting at the table when my heart began to leap as soon as my body did as I quickly ran outside to greet her!

Hermione's POV

There I was as I opened my eyes and I was in front of the Burrow and I couldn't be happier cause the first person that I saw was him running out of the door, waiting for me, now running towards me with great force and the next thing I new I was embraced in a giant hug by the person I would hug for the rest of my life. He was looking handsomer than ever but at this point we were just friends and I have to admit that at this point I can't honestly say that I don't want him to be more than that.

Ron's POV

There she was I could see her when I opened the door looking more beautiful than ever her hair blowing in the wind. The next thing that I knew we were embracing in a hug that I wish could last forever but at this point we were just friends and I can't honestly say that don't her to be more than that.


	2. Chapter 2: Promises

A.N. 

This is my second chapter I hope you enjoy it! Please Read and Review!!!

As they walked up into the house levitating the trunks Ginny ran out the door screaming, "Hermione, Hermione, your here!" Then embracing her in a hug that nearly knocked her over. Ginny was the best _girl_ friend that Hermione had ever had in fact they thought of each other almost like sisters.

"How was you trip", asked Ginny, "there is a lot of risk apparating now these days with the Dark Lord and all, you should have seen Mom she was worried sick about you. I don't think she got an ounce of sleep last night or Ron for that matter, you should have seen him!" Ginny went on.

"Should have seen him what?' asked Hermione, with a grin on her face of that was both satisfactory and mischievous.

"Well," started Ginny, " He has been worrying all week asking dad if he had secured protection for you with the ministry, nearly drove dad mad may I mind you, and constantly getting mom worked up on the topic of if it was really safe for you to apparate by yourself or if _he_ should _escort_ you."

Ron quickly stood in front of Ginny stopping her in your tracks, "What are you talking about," he asked with a tone of embarrassment in his voice, " Is it a crime to worry about a friends safety?" his stated as though he had shut her up.

" No I didn't say that," Ginny replied in a sly tone, " I just think its funny that you haven't asked about Harry once."

You could see that Ron was beginning to get irritated but had no time to retort because they were already at the door that Molly had just sung open.

"Hermione, dear I was so worried about you," said Molly while squeezing her in a tight hug, " How was you trip?" She asked finally releasing her, "Now let me get a good look at you," she said while looking her over.

"Hermione your looking like Harry, Dear when was the last time that you have eaten you are looking entirely too thin!"

Hermione was about to answer her question when Molly quickly pulled her out a chair saying, " Sit down and have a spot of breakfast, you wont be going hungry under my roof." Ron rolled his eyes Mrs. Weasly would never change.

As soon as Hermione sat down though Ron quickly grabbed the chair next to hers.

"Ginny will you please get the butter from the ice chest," asked Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny got up from her chair passing Ron and whispering in a satisfied tone, " Quick to sit down aren't you, can't share Hermione with anyone else, huh?"

Ron turned around to retort but Ginny was quickly replaced with Mrs. Weasley serving him eggs.

Ten minutes later Hermione and Ron were both done eating and Ginny had already gone out in the garden to fetch her notebook, so they were sitting at the table taking to Mrs. Weasley.

"Well its only about 7:30 in the morning were all up a bit early except I haven't seen Fred or George yet, stated Mrs.Weasly, "Well since it is still quite early Ron, why don't you help Hermione to Ginny's room so she can get a little more rest." She went on.

"Sure mom," said Ron as he got up to grab her trunk.

"That's it said Mrs. Weasly, "carry those upstairs for her and do your best not to wake Fred and George they got home quite late last night, she sighed they are oh so busy with that shop now days, dear"

"Ok," said Ron starting to walk away.

Then Hermione got up and thanked Mrs. Weasly for the breakfast.

" Don't mention it dear your family here," said Mrs. Weasly, "Now go and get some rest."

"Ok Ill see you later," agreed Hermione and then quickly started up the stairs wanting to catch up with Ron.

She quickly ran up the stairs until she reached Ron who wasn't really that far up as though he had been waiting for her.

" There you are," said Ron, " So how has your summer been so far, mines been completely boring without you and Harry."

"Same here," she replied, " But at least you've got Ginny, Fred and George," she continued, " I've been without my family for at least a week."

"There okay," Ron stated, " But wait what do you mean you've been without your family, What about your mum and dad?" He asked.

"Ron I've got to tell you something," said Hermione looking suddenly sad.

" Will what is it?" He asked looking concerned and grabbing her arm for encouragement.

" Well I set my parents free," she stated

" I'm not sure I know what you mean," said Ron letting go of her arm.

" You know that the war that we are fighting against the Dark Lord is a very dangerous one especially for us since we are so close to Harry and we are going to be going with him," she paused, and I'm not sure that I'm going to see my parents again

If I…If I…"she stopped.

" If what?" Ron was starting to worry.

"If I don't come back Ron, if I die I want my parents to not have to go through that, I want them to be able to keep on living their lives and not have to worry about me,"Hermione was starting to get worked up, " Ron we don't know what to expect jumping into things like this, I'm scared Ron, Im scared, but I did the right thing…I did the right thing, she went on her voice getting quieter with each word.

" Don't even say that Hermione,"stated Ron, " Don't you say that, we are all going to come out of this… all of us, I'm scared to" he said "but I know that we are all going to be alive and keep living when all of this is over," He grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes, " I promise you," He said and he new that he was going to keep that promise no matter how much it took.


End file.
